


Oh, How Time Flies

by Iggity



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasamiversary smut, Smut, That's it, literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggity/pseuds/Iggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A delve into Korra and Asami's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, How Time Flies

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended to have this finished in time for the Korrasamiversary, but I work retail and also this was really difficult for me to write. This is not my first time writing smut, but it IS my first time writing femslash smut, so please let me know what you think/how I can improve. I'd appreciate it :)
> 
> Major shout out to [AutyRose ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AutyRose) for doing a quick edit for me.

Korra had lost track of how long they had been in the Spirit World before she finally gained the courage to kiss Asami. She was hesitant at first but the moment permission was given, she swooped in and nearly broke Asami's nose with her cheekbone. She managed to hit the mark after blushing furiously while Asami tried not to laugh. As soon as their mouths met, she swore she saw stars. For days after that, she found herself drawn to the CEO's mouth. She would often pull her aside while they explored simply to press Asami to a tree to kiss her. Asami would always laugh and wind her arms around Korra's neck, gladly accepting the Avatar's tongue into her mouth. From then on, their time in the Spirit World was spent wrapped together, laughing and kissing.

The months following their return from their vacation were rough. Korra was again caught up in her Avatar duties. Asami was throwing herself into her work to expand Rupublic City's downtown. When Korra did get to see Asami, it was usually spent in a hug that she didn't ever want to end. With Korra travelling around to help rebuild the Earth Kingdom, and Asami making breakthroughs in her altered plans for the City, time passed rather quickly. Before they knew it, it had been a year since their Spirit World vacation.

"Did we ever go on a date?" Asami asked one night, rolling her shoulders under Korra's rubbing fingers.

"I thought the vacation was a date."

"No, that was a vacation. It happened to turn into bouts of mutual affection for both parties involved," Asami teased. 

Tilting her head back onto Korra's shoulder, Asami grinned at her girlfriend. Korra chuckled and ceased her massage, leaning down instead to kiss Asami.

"So are we doing things out of order?" Korra asked, nuzzling her nose into Asami's neck.

"I didn't know there  _ was  _ an order to this kind of thing," Asami replied. "I've never dated my best friend before."

"Well, it's nice to know I'm not alone on that boat," Korra murmured. She shifted so her lips rested on Asami's pulse point. "Good company is always welcome."

Asami laughed and Korra lifted her head to grin at her. Asami's fingers moved through her hair and Korra's eyes drifted closed. Lips pressed to hers and she grinned again as Asami shifted, kissing her over and over. 

"Mm, you okay?" Korra mumbled as Asami straddled her on the couch. 

Fingers tangled in her hair and lips trailed down to Korra's neck.

"I'm great. I want you," Asami whispered, mouth dragging up to trace Korra's jaw.

Korra stiffened at the words. Their busy schedules meant that they hadn't gotten to do much aside from tease over clothes. Though she trusted Asami and felt the same way, the Avatar was nervous. Clearing her throat, she pulled her head away from Asami, who pouted.

"Are we ready for that kind of thing?" Korra asked, brushing back some of Asami's hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"We've been together for almost a year, Korra," Asami murmured. "Galaxies know I've had feelings for you for longer than that. I'm ready, but if you aren't then we can still wait."

Korra took a moment to gather her thoughts. Her hands moved down Asami's chest and slid over her hips, squeezing gently. Asami rolled her hips, stopping part way through, and lifting herself off of Korra's lap. Korra looked up at her and gave her a small smile, leading her back to her previous position.

"I'm nervous," she breathed.

Asami pressed her forehead to Korra's and gently bumped their noses together.

"What makes you nervous?" she asked.

"All of it. You're my best friend, I don't want to move too fast, I don't want to be bad at it."

"I doubt you'll be bad at it."

"I have no idea what to do."

Asami chuckled.

"The same thing you do to yourself when you're alone. Except you can see everything," she replied.

Korra grinned and felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"It's not moving too fast?" she asked.

Asami cupped Korra's face in her hands.

"We get to decide what moving too fast is. If this is moving too fast, then we won't do it. This is about us and what we decide to do together," Asami murmured.

"So am I overthinking this?"

"It's possible, but if you don't feel comfortable with it then we won't do anything."

Korra peered up at her girlfriend rather sheepishly.

"You're okay with that?"

Asami swooped down and kissed her, lips travelling all over Korra's face.

"Of - course - I - am," she said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

Korra laughed and reached up to lace her fingers with Asami's. She brought their linked hands down between them. She tilted her head back against the couch and grinned at the engineer.

"I ... love you," she said slowly, testing the waters. "A lot."

Asami's eyes started to water slightly and Korra felt her eyebrows shoot up in alarm.

"Oh no, that was too soon wasn't it? Shit, Asami, I'm sorry, I take it back I'm suc-"

"Don't you  _ dare _ take it back," Asami demanded, clapping a hand over Korra's mouth. "Not unless you didn't mean it."

Korra pressed her lips to the inside of Asami's hand, causing Asami to move it. The Avatar grinned up at Asami. Lifting her head from the back of the couch, she buried her face in the engineer's neck.

"I love you," she murmured, peppering gentle kisses along Asami's throat. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Asami pulled her head back and crashed their mouths together. Korra moaned at the feel of Asami's warm tongue in her mouth, moving back and forth, kissing the life out of her. She didn't need to hear Asami say the words, she could feel it with the way Asami was moving against her. She stood up off the couch and slipped her hands under Asami's ass to secure her. Korra took a couple of steps forward and managed her slam her calf into the side table. She grunted into Asami's mouth as pain blossomed up her leg and Asami pulled back enough to speak.

"You okay?"

Korra went back to kissing her after tossing in her reassurances between breaths. She continued to guide them to their bedroom. Asami's fingers dipped under the collar of Korra's tank and nails dragged along Korra's spine. The Avatar slammed her against the nearest wall and worked her mouth down to blaze kisses along Asami's jaw. A breathy laugh reached her ears and she nipped at Asami's pulse point in an attempt at payback. It just worked as Asami's nails scrambled over Korra's back, eliciting a groan.

"Not fair," she panted, nuzzling into Asami's neck. "I still don't know what to do."

"I'll guide you through it if you want," Asami murmured. Her fingers slipped up into Korra's hair, nails scraping the scalp. "Please just don't stop touching me."

Korra moaned softly and pried her girlfriend off of the wall. She walked them into their room and fell backwards on the bed. Asami pinned her with her comforting weight while Korra's hands moved up. She palmed Asami's ass, moving up under the hem of her shirt. The pads of her fingers ghosted over the skin at the small of Asami's back. Asami nuzzled her nose against Korra's pulse point before sucking some of the skin into her mouth. There was shifting and a knee pressed between Korra's thighs, causing her to buck up. This was new; they hadn't touched each other anywhere other than clothed breasts. The pressure made her head spin, a moan escaping her throat. Asami released her neck and shifted her knee pressing just a touch harder and moving in a gentle circle.

"Fuck," Korra gasped.

"If you want to stop just tell me and we'll stop," Asami said gently, taking Korra's face in her hands. "And, well, I love you, too."

"I know," Korra grinned, her fingers still brushing at Asami's back. "Teach me."

Asami smiled down at her and lifted her arms above her head in invitation. Korra slipped her fingers to her girlfriend's sides. Raising her hands, the fabric of the shirt bunched up and rose with her. Sitting up, Korra gripped the shirt and pulled it off of Asami.  Her eyes immediately dropped to the clothed breasts in front of her as the shirt fell from her fingers. Her gaze travelled down Asami's chest to her subtly toned stomach. The muscles rippled under her fingers as she traced around Asami's belly button, eliciting a gasp. Korra smirked and trailed the tip of her nail up.

"Really? That's all it takes?" Korra whispered.

"Shut up, my stomach is super sensitive," Asami laughed, her hands covering Korra's. "Here, take this off."

Following direction, Korra's fingers landed to the clasp of Asami's bra. Korra moved to rest her chin on Asami's shoulder so she could see what she was doing. The clasp slipped a couple of times, snapping back against Asami's spine, causing hisses of discomfort to fall from her girlfriend. She finally unclasped the bra and leaned back, grimacing slightly in apology. Asami kissed her and the bra dropped down her arms. Korra grabbed at it, tossing it to the ground to join the shirt. Korra broke away from the kiss, her fingers dancing across Asami's torso. She watched as each brush of the pads of her fingers caused Asami's nipples to harden.

Though she knew that Asami didn't care much for breast play, the rosiness called out to her. After glancing at her girlfriend's face, Korra swiped her tongue over Asami's right nipple. Asami stiffened, hands coming up to grip Korra's hair. She pulled away from the engineer's breast, searching her face.

"It's okay," Asami reassured. "I don't mind, I just don't get a lot from it."

Korra grinned and her hands came up to cup Asami's breasts.

"They're pretty great breasts."

"Only pretty great?"

"Well mine are awesome, so-"

Asami kissed her, tongue thick and hot and wet in her mouth, stroking and pulsing. Korra moaned, letting Asami's fingers trail across her torso. Fingers slipped under clothes and soon Korra's shirt hit the floor. Asami's fingers touched everywhere they could, nails teasingly tracing the outline of abdominal muscles. Moans increased in volume and Korra gasped when Asami started to unbind her breasts.

"We can stop," she whispered, gaze locked on Korra, who shook her head frantically.

"Please don't. I want this. I want you."

Asami kissed her gently as she continued to unbind Korra. Once freed, lips made their way down to Korra's chest, and she released a moan much louder than the others. Her breasts were always so sensitive after binding and the littlest thing could have her worked up. The heat from Asami's mouth and the pressure that knee was bringing her were driving her crazy. She threaded her fingers through Asami's hair and bit her lip as that wonderful, skilled, loving tongue worked her nipple.

"Fuck, you're so good at this. How are you so good at this?"

"You're not my first girl," Asami replied, her mouth moving to the neglected nipple.

"Shit, I know, but still," Korra gasped. "How are you so good at this."

"Practice," Asami said, pulling back and grinning. "Want to practice on me?"

Korra smirked and took a breath before nodding and reaching for the clasp of Asami's pants. The knee that  wedged itself between Korra's thighs shifted. Soon Asami was naked on top of her, her arousal evident and eyes lidded. Korra bit her lip and rolled Asami onto her back, crawling over her and pressing gentle kisses over her face.

"You're stalling."

"I'm still nervous, just give me a minute."

Asami pulled Korra in for a proper kiss. Korra moaned as fingers pinched at her nipples and then traveled down to push down her trousers. Her arms were starting to give out from the pleasure rushing through her. She shifted so that she was moving down towards Asami's abdomen, kicking her pants off as she went.

"Let me know if you want me to change something," Korra murmured, pressing kisses along the way.

"I thought you were nervous?"

"I am," Korra replied, sitting between Asami's spread legs. "Doesn't mean I'm not gonna give it my best shot."

Asami smiled at her. Korra took a breath to steady herself, feathering light kisses just above Asami's mound. Asami squirmed a bit, trying to get Korra to kiss her where she wanted, but Korra smirked at her and Asami huffed.

"You're teasing me."

"You like it."

"Korra, please."

"What?"

"Fuck me," Asami pleaded. "Slide your tongue over my clit, bury your fingers inside me and  _ fuck me _ ."

Korra's jaw dropped and she gaped for a moment while Asami stared her down. Gathering her senses, Korra gulped before nodding. She dipped her head to press kisses to the inside of Asami's thighs. She glanced back up at Asami, who had stiffened, and rubbed her hands up and down the CEO's stomach.

"You need to relax," she whispered.

"I need you to fuck me," Asami replied. "If you're going to do anything, now is the perfect time because I - oh  _ fuck _ ."

Korra interrupted her, gently brushing her index finger through Asami's folds. She gathered moisture and bumped her clit, causing Asami's hips to lift up. Korra grinned, looking up at her girlfriend proudly.

Asami's hands clutched the sheets, eyes screwed shut and bottom lip captured between teeth. Korra pushed her finger in a bit deeper, biting back a moan of her own at how wet Asami was. Asami pushed her hips forward, trying to get Korra's finger to go deeper. The Avatar cleared her throat and ran her free hand up Asami's thigh. She moved it up so she could position her face at Asami's folds. A fresh wave of arousal hit her at finally seeing exactly how wet Asami was. With a final glance at Asami, Korra dipped her tongue forward, dragging the flat of it up and rolling it around her partner's clit.

"Good, okay, now your fingers... you need to gently... just push inside," Asami directed.

Korra pulled her head back and used her free hand to part Asami so she could see everything. Her index finger circled around the engineer's entrance. She watched her finger sink into Asami, warmth and slickness encasing her finger. Grinning, she bit at her bottom lip as she felt the muscles quiver around her. She gently pulled her finger back and pressed back in again.

"Curl your finger," Asami panted.

Korra complied, curling her index finger as she dragged her hand back. The pad stimulated spongy flesh inside and Asami's hips bucked up. A whimper escaped her lips, causing the blush on Korra's face to deepen.

"Do you want another finger?"

Asami sat up a bit to look at Korra, who was hardly touching her anymore, and blinked.

"Wh-what?"

"Do you want a second finger?" Korra repeated, eyes boring into Asami's.

The engineer's face was blank for several seconds before she started to giggle.

"You're adorable, you know that?" she whispered, still trying to catch her breath.

Korra tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"I don't follow."

"Yes, I want another finger," Asami said, nodding quickly. "Two of your fingers, deep inside me, stroking and stretching while you eat me."

Korra gulped and nodded. She slipped her middle finger into her lover to slick it enough so it wouldn't hurt going in with her index finger. Both fingers slid in, and she gasped at how tight Asami was around her, how red her folds were, how wet the sheets were becoming underneath them. Asami sucked in a breath as Korra stretched her slowly. 

"Holy shit, Asami, you're so wet," she panted, her warm breath falling over Asami. 

Hips bucked again and Asami reached down and tilted Korra's chin up to look at her.

"Listen to me now because I know I'm not going to be able to talk soon," Asami mumbled. "Clit and tongue. Both are so important and just do what you think you'd like if I were doing this to you."

Korra nodded and grinned, pressing a kiss to Asami's retreating fingers. Her lips dropped down to Asami's thigh and she nuzzled, tongue painting across the damp flesh. Her tongue made contact with Asami's lips and she delved deep, swirled around her entrance, and then swiped up. The tip of her tongue moved lazily over Asami's clit. Two fingers came up, coated in Asami's arousal and slipped into her girlfriend, making Asami pant and roll her hips. Korra put her free hand on Asami's hip, helping control how forceful Asami was with her bucking. 

Korra ground against the bed. She couldn't stand how amazing Asami felt, tasted, sounded as she drove her closer and closer to release. She pressed her face closer into Asami, her lips pulling at the engineer's clit and Asami shouted. Korra immediately flew backwards, removing herself from Asami, who whimpered and panted.

"What’s wrong?" Asami asked, looking over at Korra.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine. Why?”

"You shouted."

"I was close," Asami chuckled weakly.

Korra crawled over Asami, pressing kisses up her torso in apology.

"Galaxies, I'm so sorry," she whispered. She kissed up Asami's neck while her fingers stroked at the engineer's clit. Asami's hips bucked again and nails sank into Korra's back. "Is this still okay?"

"Don't stop this time,” she teased.

"I swear I won't," Korra murmured into her neck. 

Korra's fingers slipped into her, their pace steady and building. The speed increased as the heel of her palm provided the friction to Asami's clit. Kisses pressed to the side of Asami's neck, while nails dug into Korra's back. Soon Asami was bowing beneath her. Her legs wrapped around the Avatar's waist, bringing her closer and trapping her hand between their hips. Korra shifted enough to get her fingers to go even deeper when she thrust forward with her hips. Her clit brushed against the back of her hand as she stroked Asami's inner walls. The muscles around her fingers were no longer quivering, but contracting, pulling her fingers deeper. Asami was gasping and moaning in her ear and Korra couldn't take much more. She bit down on Asami's pulse point as she drove her fingers forward and curled them. 

 

Asami sucked in a breath and froze as the muscles around Korra's fingers clamped down hard. Fresh spills of wetness poured over Korra's fingers while Asami moaned brokenly into Korra's ear. Her nails remained pressed into Korra's spine, keeping her close. Korra kept moving her fingers, slowing as the muscles started to relax. She soon removed them completely, ghosting them up for one last brush against Asami's clit. The nails in her back eased up and Asami nearly sank into the bed, eyes still closed and breathing ragged.

"You okay?" Korra asked, bumping her nose against Asami's chin.

"I'm okay," Asami replied thickly, a grin spreading across her face. "For someone who was nervous, that was pretty great."

Korra let out a soft laugh as she stretched out beside her lover.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," she murmured. Her fingers brushed some of Asami's hair off her face. "Sorry about stopping."

"It's alright, Korra, don't worry about it," Asami said. "You picked up where you left off; that's the important thing."

Korra chuckled and pressed her nose against Asami's neck. She felt Asami's fingers trail over her hip and soon she was on her back. Asami's face hovered over hers, a sly grin on the engineer's face.

"What are you-"

"You haven't had your turn," Asami stated, her fingers tracing circles down Korra's abdomen. "If you're ready for that, of course."

Korra released a laugh as Asami's eyebrow cocked up. Asami moved to straddle Korra's hips, and Korra let her fingers grip at the strong thighs on either side of her. Asami's lips brushed against Korra's neck and fingers buried themselves in her hair. With a rough tug, Korra's head whipped back and teeth sank into the cord of her throat.

"Fuck," she gasped, her grip on Asami's thighs increasing. "Do that again, holy shit."

Asami complied, her grip on Korra's hair tightening. Her tongue pressed against the mark to sooth it and Korra moaned. Her hips rocked up, seeking friction but pushing against nothing but air.

"Patience," Asami breathed, her fingers teasing at Korra's shoulders.

"I don't have any," she panted. "I want..."

There was a pause as Korra whimpered and pushed up. Asami smiled down at her as her girlfriend's fingers continued to dig into the engineer's thighs.

"Tell me."

Another whimper fell from Korra, her eyes pleading.

"I..."

"Hmm?" Asami asked. Her fingers trailed behind her and moved over Korra's abdomen. The muscles there quivered and Asami smirked. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Touch me," Korra panted. Her pupils were blown and her chest was heaving. "Asami..."

"I  _ am  _ touching you, Kor," she replied, gesturing to herself. Sitting astride Korra, she rocked herself forward to stimulate herself. She bit her lip and released a throaty moan as her fingers pinched at Korra's nipples. "You feel so good."

"Fuck, Asami,  _ please _ just..."

Asami kissed her, thrusting her tongue past her lips. She lengthened herself along Korra's frame, her fingers dancing along dark skinned hips. The Avatar whined into her mouth, hips starting to buck once more. Asami let her fingers slip between Korra's thighs, dipping inside to slick them and to tease. Korra cried out, her shout bouncing off the walls of their room. Her fingers curled into the sheets as Asami moved down once more.

"Please," Korra panted. "Please. Please. Please, Asami. Please."

Asami kissed her again, her lips traveling over Korra's jaw, down her throat. She placed gentle, apologetic kisses to the bruises that had started to form. Peppered kisses over Korra's chest. Languidly licked across the tight nubs of Korra's nipples. Dragged her tongue down the line of Korra's abdomen that bisected her muscles. Korra was a mewling mess by the time Asami was between her thighs. She spread the Avatar’s legs and moaned. The sight of the most powerful being in the universe open to her like this drove her wild. Her folds were shining with arousal, her clit hard and begging. Asami glanced up at Korra one last time for the Avatar’s consent. Korra seemed to understand. She nodded and tangled the fingers of one hand in Asami’s hair.

“Please,” she repeated.

Asami took a breath and dove forward, lips wrapping loosely around Korra’s clit. Her tongue rolled over it, flicking rapidly. Korra was crying out, her tone high and strained. A finger travelled down and applied pressure, testing Korra’s boundaries for penetration. She took it as a positive sign when Korra’s hips bucked yet again. Pressing forward, Asami tightened her lips around her lover’s clit. Warmth enveloped her finger, slick heat poured from Korra, and they both moaned. The vibration from Asami shot straight to Korra’s clit and she bit her lip.

“Asami,” she panted. 

Korra’s hips wouldn’t stop moving. Asami’s tongue was still torturing her. The finger inside of her was pumping and curling. She could feel herself building up, nearing the edge, but it all felt too good. She didn’t want it to end. The grip on Asami’s head tightened as a warmth started to bloom throughout her body.

“Cum for me,” Asami whispered, eyes locking on Korra.

Mouth dry and throat cracking, Korra let out the howl of pleasure she had been holding back. She felt Asami slip a second finger inside of her and gasped at the fullness. It had been far too long since she had anything inside of her, making the pleasure of being filled a shock.

Asami moaned around Korra again. The contractions of her lover’s inner muscles around her fingers was almost painful. Korra was so tight and so warm and wet…

“Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Don’t stop,” Korra begged. “ _ Please _ , Asami, I’m so close!”

Asami drove her fingers deeper and held them there. She tapped the pads of her fingers against Korra’s swelled front wall. Wrapping her lips around her clit again, she sucked forcefully. Korra’s entire body bunched up. The fingers in her hair tightened, and her hips rose off the bed. Broken moans ripped from Korra’s throat as Asami guided her through her orgasm.

Warmth raced through Korra’s veins, fire burning through her muscles. Her abdomen clenched; she could feel the wriggling of Asami’s slender fingers inside her. The skilled tongue moved from her clit down to her entrance. Korra moaned again; Asami was gathering as much of her release as possible. The thought of Asami enjoying her flavour set her on edge. Asami’s tongue soon replaced her fingers and Korra whimpered.

“Yes,” she hissed. “More.”

Korra felt Asami grin against her and soon she was filled again. Asami pressed kisses up Korra’s body, lazily thrusting her fingers inside of her lover. Korra moaned brokenly as Asami’s lips locked around one of her nipples. Her eyes fluttered closed and she wrapped her arms around Asami. Lips trailed up to her neck as Asami positioned herself over Korra. Her fingers were still moving, and she had a tender grin on her face.

“I love you,” Asami murmured against her neck. “I love you so much, Korra. Cum for me.”

Korra’s eyes flew open as Asami’s forehead pressed against hers. The fingers inside her curled, the heel of the palm pressed against her clit, and she fell into another orgasm. Asami guided her through it, slowing the tempo until Korra stopped shaking. She removed her fingers and pressed a kiss to the tip of Korra’s nose. Korra hummed happily as Asami curled up against her, face pressed into her neck.

“That was… wow,” Korra mumbled.

“Yeah.”

“I love you, too,” Korra yawned, arms tightening around her girlfriend.

“Happy anniversary,” Asami whispered.


End file.
